


And In The Darkness, Bind Them

by Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Demon AU, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Mates, Mating Bond, Sleepy Sex, demon!Eren - Freeform, demon!Levi, reaffirming ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house/pseuds/Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house
Summary: After waking from hibernation, Eren discovers that he has more than just hunger pangs after the months of self-induced slumber.Kinktober Day 1: sleepy sex





	And In The Darkness, Bind Them

**Author's Note:**

> Are you laughing at the title? Because I am.

High in the mountains, the cheerful twittering of birdsong was the first sound to wade its way into Eren’s mind. His ear twitched, brain groggy after the long sleep through winter, but gradually he realised that the noise in his head did not belong to a dream. This was real. He had awoken, and that meant only one thing.

Spring had come at last.

After the long stretch of colder months, in which most demons chose to hibernate, Eren felt especially sluggish. He blinked slowly into consciousness, but did not move. Around him, the mounds of leaf litter had remained to conceal his form. A simple nest, but it worked as a barrier to keep in the enchantments Eren had placed before the big sleep. Spells to keep him warm, to keep him from waking until the worst of the chill had passed.

Stretching, Eren disturbed the leaves at last. His toes breached the barrier of the enchantments, curling at the shock of morning air.

The sun had barely risen, still shining blinding golden rays of first light over the still-snowy peaks outside. Just after dawn, then. Eren shook himself free of leaves entirely, grooming himself briefly while he waited for his foggy brain to clear. Hibernating always had this kind of effect on his kind. It left them dulled and dizzy, waiting to reboot.

Outside, the twittering had grown louder.

Eren paused in his grooming, going deathly still.

There were curious birds flitting about just outside the burrow, and Eren was immediately enticed to play.

He crept, slow and silent, to the entrance of the burrow and waited.

At the first sign of feathered friends, or feathered snacks to be more accurate, Eren felt himself stiffen. Coiled to pounce. He waited just a moment longer. A tiny, beaked face popped up in front of the den, black and beady eyes spotting the brunet. Even pressed flat to the ground, he knew he’d been seen. But it didn’t matter.

Eren had pounced before the chirp of alarm even left his prey’s throat, and the brunet landed with a thump in the snow outside. He sat up, cheerfully munching on a mouthful of bird. He swallowed, feathers and all, and grinned after the fleeing fowls. They were quite small. Just eating one had Eren realising how terribly hungry he was, and he immediately set to chasing the others. It was an easy enough task, leaping into trees to spring after his winged morsels. The brunet was so preoccupied with his game, the thrill of even a simple and frolicking hunt at this, that he didn’t notice how far he’d gone from his burrow.

A sharp pang in his gut stopped Eren in his tracks. He gasped, faltering mid-leap and flopping into a mound of snow in his surprise.

Eren emerged in a cloud of white powder, shaking himself off. He cast a glance back in the direction of his burrow, recalling something very important that he’d forgotten in his nest.

Or rather, someone.

The pressure in his gut shifted again and Eren winced, turning and hightailing it up the mountainside. His hunger pangs would have to wait. A different kind of hunger demanded to be satisfied first.

Of course that would only happen if a certain someone was awake.

Eren paused at the entrance of the burrow, creeping in quietly in case the other resident of the nest was not yet awake. Inside in the gloom, Eren’s eyes searched for any changes. The leaves were just as he had left them, not a single one out of place, yet he knew from the scent in the air that his nestmate resided under the leaf litter. The mound crinkled under his hands and knees as Eren padded his way about. The brunet sniffed his way through leaves until his nose brushed against faintly warm skin and he sighed, relieved. With an imploring sound, Eren nudged the sleeping form.

It did not stir.

A longer sigh escaped Eren this time. Trust Levi to miss the wake up call. Without Eren around, the brunet was sure that Levi would sleep right through eternity. And the bastard would probably be happy to do so.

Eren brushed leaves away, slowly uncovering a head of dark hair and a peaceful, sleeping face.

 _Still_ sleeping. What an asshole.

Ducking his head low, Eren nudged Levi’s jaw with his nose.

“Levi?” He murmured, soft and questioning.

Eren waited, kneading his hands anxiously in the leaves. The raven did not like to be woken at the best of times, and he could be positively sullen after waking from such a long slumber as this before he wished to. Unfortunately Eren needed him awake.

He nudged again, still gentle, but questing. Pleading. He reached out with his scent, hoping to stir the older demon from sleep.

If the raven could hear him, then he was doing an excellent job of pretending that he couldn’t.

Though the more Eren prodded and nosed at his mate, the more Levi’s scent rose. Still thick with the delirium of sleep, but carrying faint traces of frustration and amusement like even his sleep-addled brain had figured out what was happening to him in the waking world.

Eren knew when Levi was at least vaguely awake, for the raven greeted him with a low and lazy growl.

The brunet paused, hovering.

He waited to check Levi’s mood. The growl had not been particularly threatening, though Levi was tricky to read even on a good day.

The older demon had yet to move, still buried mostly under leaves with only his head and shoulders cleared of the debris by Eren’s efforts. Levi’s breathing had hardly changed. If Eren hadn’t been listening so intently, he might not have noticed that there was a difference at all. But there was. If anything, Levi’s slow and even breathing was too deliberate now. Even in a dazed state, Levi found ways to spurn his mate.

Eren’s gut curled uncomfortably at the blatant refusal to rise and he whined, soft and needy. The younger demon settled in the leaves on his belly, half atop the raven, and he craned his neck to lick at Levi’s ear. Trying to bait him. The pointed tip of Levi’s ear twitched, flicking him off. Other than that, Levi refused to budge.

“Levi.” Eren called, quiet and drawing out the name almost like a whine. He huffed when the raven continued to ignore him. “Will you sleep all of Spring away too?”

One silver eye peeled open to stare at him, bleary but no less crippling in its apathy.

Eren startled to find that gaze on him, familiar and severe as always, but his hopes flared immediately even as his heart raced. Levi would be able to hear it. The younger demon flushed at the thought, so easily giving himself away.

Still, he purred in greeting, nuzzling the raven’s jaw.

It had, after all, been some months since they had last been conscious in each other’s presence. Hibernation was a lonely time. Mostly dreamless. At any point a threat could stumble upon their sleeping forms and, given the right means, destroy them for good. It was unlikely, but Eren still feared every time he closed his eyes for the big sleep that it would be the last time he saw his Levi.

He wondered if Levi feared the same?

Levi sighed, only the second real sound to leave him since waking, as he suffered Eren’s affectionate nuzzling.

“Missed you.” Eren mumbled between idle, mouthing kisses along the older demon’s jaw.

Persistent as always.

“Cretin.” Levi said, though Eren did not see his mouth moving from where the raven was burrowed well beneath the leaves. “Let an old man have his rest.”

“You’ve been resting all Winter.” Eren protested, refusing to be shaken off so easily. He bit at Levi’s shoulder, latching on. “No more resting.”

Levi only huffed, shifting. For a moment Eren thought he might be getting up, but the raven only resettled in a more comfortable position before he was still once more.

Indignation rising at the response, Eren bristled. He yowled, loud and petulant, by Levi’s head but the raven only flicked his ear again, annoyed but not enough to do anything about it. Indeed he did seem content to while away Spring with a second bout of napping. Eren rocked back, sitting atop Levi’s leaf-smothered hip, and pressed his claws cruelly into the scales beneath Levi’s ribs. There was nothing he could do, though. Levi’s power far outmatched Eren’s own, the brunet’s attempts to sting him into waking more akin to tickling. Until the raven chose to move of his own accord all Eren could really do was pout.

And he didn’t do it quietly.

Eren grumbled and whined, flopping over onto his side when Levi refused to move acknowledge his tantrum.

“This is what I get for allowing a veteran to mate me.” Eren complained, spitefully swatting the older demon with the pointed end of his tail. “I should have saved myself for someone who could at least get it up in the mornings.”

“Barely hours into Spring and you’re already complaining.” Levi sighed. “And don’t flatter yourself; we both know you weren't saving yourself for anyone. Not by the time I’d found you, in any case.”

Eren flushed, frowning at the entrance of their burrow. “I was bored.”

His youth, which for demons spanned many hundreds of years, had been spent dallying between various partners. Until Levi came along, and Eren couldn’t remember ever needing another creature so badly. Their courting had been messy and violent and glorious. Eren ached even remembering it.

“Hn.” Levi gave a low hum of amusement, stretching idly.

Even that movement was a good sign, though Eren tried not to perk up too much lest he be spurned further.

“I remember your bouts of boredom.” Levi was definitely smirking by then. “Always looking for another distraction, you were. Such a lively little thing, even now.”

“Whereas you just got slower and more ancient.”

Levi only snorted at the jab. They both knew it wasn’t true. It was true that, out of all the demons Eren had ever known, Levi was by far the oldest of their kin in this region. But it didn’t make him slow. As if to prove that very point, Eren saw the older male smile at him. A flash of pointed teeth.

The next thing Eren knew, he was staring owlishly up at Levi, on his back where the raven had been lying less than a second ago. The leaves were warm beneath Eren, cosy and inviting. Levi hovered above him, looking very much like he regretted moving so suddenly right after waking, especially considering that neither of them had eaten in months. Levi gave a frustrated groan, only further sighing when Eren canted his hips against the older demon.

“Please, Levi,” Eren implored, “aren’t you aching?”

Levi blinked, slower than his usual alert self, but he registered the throbbing flesh trapped between the press of their bodies and Eren’s sweetening scent. After the months spent asleep, Eren’s body sought to reaffirm their bond.

The brunet squirmed beneath him, hands tight around Levi’s wrists by his head as though he thought he could keep Levi there. As though he feared Levi desired to be anywhere else.

Levi had no words for his little trickster, instead leaning down to capture that pouting mouth in a kiss. It was a sluggish affection, but Eren purred outright regardless of the slow rhythm. Insatiable as ever, though Levi recognised Eren’s need in this case rather than want alone. Eren never tired of pleasure, but in select few moments he surpassed that want with a fearsome necessity. He was still young, at least in Levi’s eyes, and his urges were all the stronger for it. Under Levi’s wandering hands, the brunet practically writhed. Now that Eren knew he would be having his way and getting what he required, he calmed considerably. His embrace was crushing in an entirely different way from how he had grasped at Levi before, no fear or worry in his touch now.

Releasing Eren’s mouth, Levi left him to gasp and regain his breath. Levi worked his way over Eren’s jaw with languid, trailing kisses and licks, leaving the skin to dry in the cold morning air. The raven bypassed Eren’s nipples, something to be toyed with at a later time when neither of them were filled with thrumming desperation.

Now that he let himself be caught up in Eren’s lust, Levi felt his own coiling need. A warning that weighed heavily in his gut, telling the raven that he needed to remind Eren of his claim. More than that, it would remind anyone else of his claim over Eren, and Eren’s claim over him.

Eren groaned in what could have been delight or agony at the fond, wet kisses that Levi laid along the brunet’s flushed length. Pinked and straining, the flesh jumped under Levi’s tongue. Though he didn’t pause there for long, either. The raven settled between thighs that spread eagerly for him, greeting the little, puckered mouth there with a slow kiss that had Eren shaking. He moaned without shame at the feeling of Levi’s circling tongue, the saliva very different than it usually was. In response to Eren’s mating urges, the glands in Levi’s tongue activated. A slow release of more viscous saliva ensued – clear and leaving Levi’s mouth tingling – which the raven set to smearing about Eren’s entrance. Then inside it, coating the tensing walls with the required lubrication while Eren wailed his contentment to the heavens.

The attention there must have seemed especially languid, for Eren spoke up.

“D-Don’t fall asleep on me now, old man.” Eren tried to tease, but the need in his voice and subsequent stammering stole away his attempt at humour.

Levi only pressed his tongue further inside, amused at the squeeze of eager legs about his head.

Those tensing thighs were easy enough to coax apart once Levi was done. He crawled his way back up Eren’s body with only a fleeting lick to his cock, leaving the flushed head tingling with the remnants of thickened saliva. Eren fought his way into Levi’s mouth to feel the same sensations on his tongue, biting at Levi’s tongue to release more of the stuff. In his current state Eren couldn’t have even said that there was a flavour to the stuff. But it had him dizzy. Buzzing.

Long arms threw themselves over Levi’s shoulder and he smirked into the dazed kiss Eren dragged him down for.

The raven was left to line himself up without the ease of sight, as Eren seemed reluctant to let him go for even a moment. Eren was content to have his mate kissed and bitten breathless.

Levi brought a hand to his own length, glad for the eager moisture that had gathered at the tip during his preparation of Eren. He used it to slick himself. Eren was more than well enough prepared for what was to come, wet and wanting inside. The brunet shifted about, trying to tempt Levi to take him even as Levi was trying to do just that. A hand clasped around one of Eren’s horns proved enough to settle the younger demon from his incessant wriggling and Levi was pleased when Eren remained still long enough for him to press inside.

He released his hold on Eren’s horn. Immediately the brunet let go of a deep sigh, stretching in the leafy bedding and flexing tight around Levi’s shaft. The raven gave a brief thrust in response, ducking his head to get close and monitor Eren’s scent, checking for any signs of discomfort. Eren only hummed, delighted and groggy already.

Hands tugged Levi closer and with that permission, he began a slow rhythm.

Slow because they were conserving energy, the both of them, for the hunt that would no doubt follow. Once Eren was properly mated, well seeded and content to nap the day away, Levi would head out for the first hunt. They needed to replenish their strength. The forest below would run red with the aftermath of their hunger, but later.

First, this union.

Eren let his pleasure overwhelm him, pleased at the way his mouth tingled with each of Levi’s kisses.

For all his energy before, Levi was amused to see Eren spend almost all of their mating with his eyes closed. Chasing bliss, head tipping from side to side under Levi’s attention. The raven wouldn’t bite him, not until Eren had more strength to heal up.

But just the threat of teeth against tanned skin was enough to make Eren moan.

Seeking to finish, Levi’s hand sought Eren’s erection. The flesh was sticky to the touch, leaking helplessly. It twitched in his palm, hot and just barely throbbing along with the pulse that Levi could hear.

Eren arched up with a muted sound when Levi began to stroke him, tugging on the desperately sensitive flesh. He stroked in time with each thrust, not even bothering to pick up the lazy rhythm as Eren began to writhe and wail in earnest. Eren’s legs scrabbled to get around Levi’s waist, heels digging into his back. His panting breaths came higher and higher in pitch until finally he was wracked with a sudden shudder and a loud moan choked its way from his throat.

Levi felt the scorching mess spurt over his fingers, maintaining the same unhurried pace as Eren tensed around him. The fluttering of Eren’s insides brought Levi to his own peak, announcing his bliss with a low growl against Eren’s panting mouth, burying himself to the hilt and staying there.

The brunet was purring fiercely in response, chest still heaving.

His eyes glowed, blinding for a moment. Levi caught the flicker of light from his own eyes on Eren’s face.

And the terrible need faded at last.

Eren let go of a tremendous sigh, grinning all of a sudden. The younger demon lay there, slack-limbed and glistening, purring up a storm as he gazed up at Levi.

The raven cocked his head at his mate, raising an eyebrow.

“Why do I get the feeling you’re going to say something incredibly stupid?” He rasped.

Eren didn’t say anything at all.

Instead he reached up, tugging on Levi’s shoulders until the raven allowed himself to be pulled flush against the younger male. There he felt the sluggish buzzing of Eren’s purr, and the steadily slowing rhythm of a heart beating just for him.

Reluctant as he was to admit it, Levi understood Eren’s mushy, unspoken feelings.

He felt a purr of his own start up and the raven tucked his mate closer.

It had been a long, lonely Winter.

Levi had missed his Eren, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Awww, ain't they cute.
> 
> P.S. I legitimately just wrote this after finishing an assignment so if there are mistakes I am a) sorry, and b) not at all surprised.


End file.
